Never Home
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: I don't belong in this world. I don't belong where the rich play their silly little games. I just want to go home and be with my friends. But I have no home anymore. Japan is where I live now but it will never be home. MoriXOC
1. Ryoko Nakamoto

_**AN: **__Hi guys! I know, I know I should be working on Better World and What We Never Knew but what is a poor writer to do when an idea keeps smacking you in the back of the head making you lose your train of thought. Oh well here's chapter one for ya! __**Good Reading!**_

_**Summary: **__I don't belong in this world. I don't belong where the rich play their silly little games. I just want to go home and be with my friends. But I have no home anymore. Japan is where I live now but it will never be home. MoriXOC_

* * *

**Ryoko Nakamoto**

'_Ouran Academy where the children of the elite spend their time. Students will enjoy the first-class facilities and supplies. The young ladies and gentlemen of tomorrow will enjoy school life refined fashion and learn success through advanced classes and a variety of extracurricular activities.'_

At least that is what the paperwork had said when Izo showed it to me. Still a high school was a high school and there was no difference when a new kid showed up. The whispering had started the moment I stepped out of the car. Soft questions of; "Who's that?"; "Do you know her?"; "Does she go here?" It was normal but still made me nervous. I hadn't wanted to come to this school or live with Izo but I didn't have a choice.

My mom had died nearly three months ago and Izo had swooped in and snatched me away from my friends and my grandparents convincing everyone that an owner of a multi-billion dollar company was better suited to care for a 16 year old then a store clerk and a mechanic. Legally he was my father but generally he was a DNA donor. So I was stuck in Japan away from my home to live with him and attend Ouran Academy. I was a second year student in Japan instead of a junior in America it was weird.

Glancing up I studied the large building. It was a pinkish salmon color that clashed horribly with the almost butter yellow dresses the female student body were required to wear. I groaned and fluffed out my skirt to release the wrinkles. I hate dresses or skirts or anything of the such. I preferred jeans and running. Yet Izo insisted I be driven to school today so I "didn't get lost"(as he called it). He just wanted me to make a good impression. Yeah like that would happen.

He had somehow got me into class 2A and I stuck out like a sore thumb around all these blue bloods. I would have fit in better with the lower class students in 2C or 2D. It started off simple my red hair. Yes red hair it was like waving a flag saying "Look I'm not totally Japanese!" or "Hey I'm some kinda punk!" Either way I stuck out. I walked different. Most of the girls here took dainty well placed steps in their little Mary Janes, I on the other hand was still getting use to something that wasn't a boot with ankle support or running shoes. I didn't have the cute little briefcase bag that they all had. Not from Izo's lack of trying but it just made no sense to me. How was I going to carry all the things I needed in a bag the size of a hooker's purse?

Sighing I headed inside to find the office. I could see even more differences between me and them as I walked the hall towards the office. Their hair and make-up were done up to stage perfection. Mine well…my hair was in a messy ponytail and there was a defiant lack of make-up. I had once worn the fading scars on my face like a badge of honor but now they made me self-conscious. Truly I hated the uniforms but I was glad that they had long sleeves and covered my legs.

I was a slight daredevil so scars and permanent bruises were part of the look. Every mark had a story, an epic tale of awesomeness that had people cheering when it happened and gasping wide eyed when it was retold. Yet here tales of jumping bikes, or leaping off a warehouse into the docks and things like that wouldn't go over well here it was best to hide those marks. I should consider trying out make-up tomorrow to cover the few on my face.

I stopped and looked up at the door. Knocking I slowly opened it. Peering in I could see a petite brunette sitting behind a desk. She was typing at an amazing speed across the keyboard of a laptop. Stepping fully into the room I waited for her to notice me. A few seconds passed than half a minute. I was starting to get twitchy so I raised my hand to my mouth and cleared my throat. Her dark eyes flashed up then back down.

"How my I assist you?" Her voice was soft but stern and her typing never slowed.

"I'm Nakamoto Ryoko. I just transferred here and I needed a schedule." I said bowing slightly. I think I did that right.

Her eyes flicked up then to a door to her left. "Of course, student Suoh will be your escort for today."

I tilted my head. "Escort?" I repeated like an idiot. Really? I expected a map and a shove out the door with maybe a good luck. But an escort, who the hell would volunteer for something like that. I know there is no way in hell they could ever force a student here to do that job if they didn't want to.

"Yes of course student Suoh loves welcoming new students with unusual backgrounds."

I felt my left eye twitch. Oh I get it now. It's a game of watch the new guy. See what makes someone different then make fun of them. That was not going to happen. "I believe I could find my way around without any assistance if I had…"

The door to my right was flung open and it seemed that the room was cast in a rose tint and…and did I just see rose petals go by? I twisted my head looking around for roses when I felt someone take my hand. Jerking back I was looking at a tall blond boy with surprising violet eyes. Wonder if they're contacts?

"Welcome to Ouran Academy, princess!" He said holding out a single rose. What did he just call me? "I am Suoh Tamaki and I will be your escort for the whole day." He flashed a smile.

Was I supposed to be impressed? I heard an almost love struck sigh and glanced over to the woman behind the desk. My jaw dropped. She had stopped typing all together and was leaning forward almost over the desk hands clasped to her cheeks with stars in her eyes. Was a grown woman love struck over a teenaged boy? I pulled my hand away from him, ignoring the rose and looked over him with a sigh. This was going to be troublesome.

"Suoh-san do you happen to have my schedule or do I need to get it from her?" I asked pointing to the woman still in her daze.

"Yes of course princess! I have it right here!" He said tucking the rose in my hand before taking a folded piece of paper from his pocket. I looked over the rose it was amazing. It was obliviously a tame long stemmed rose but most tamed roses had no real sent. I lifted it to my nose and sniffed. A smile crossed my lips and I closed my eyes. It smelt wonderful like I was home again. "Nakamoto-san?"

My eyes snapped open to look at the blond. He had a very handsome smile crossing his face. Brit would have melted. She had a weakness for a pretty face. "Well shall we continue to class Suoh-san?" I asked opening the door.

He nodded and pressed his hand above my head holding open the door. "Of course."

Man I hate being short. Well at 5'9 I wasn't really short but still didn't help that he had a good three inches on me. I walked out of the room followed shortly but Suoh. He was walking beside me explain the history of Ouran, the lavish life that was led here and all sorts of different things in a very dramatic style. I tuned him out examining the paintings and finer things around us. I lost track of how far we walked when I felt someone lightly touch my shoulder.

"Nakamoto-san we're here."

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Our first period class." He said pointing to an attractively carved wooden door.

"Our?" I asked eyeing his suspiciously.

"Yes! With a few exceptions we have all the same classes."

_Don't groan. Do not groan. _I repeated in my head. Not only did I have the dramatic fool to lead me around but I had to deal with him in class. I rubbed my eyes with a soft sigh. I finally noticed he had thrown open the door and pulled me into the room.

"Do you know how late you are, Mister Suoh?"

"I do apologize sensei but I was showing the new student around and lost track of time."

Glancing up I could see the teacher a pinched faced older woman with glasses perched on the edge of her nose. "Well take your seat and let the young lady introduce herself." The woman's voice was welcoming.

Suoh went to his seat and I was left standing in front of a class of blue bloods alone. _Don't say anything stupid._ It was easy enough to fake a smile at them. "Hello my name is Nakamoto Ryoko. I just moved here from America." I said with a slight wave.

"Very good." The teacher quipped then added; "Any questions for Nakamoto?" A few hands popped up and one was the student directly in front of me. She was a very pretty girl with a hateful gaze. "Miss Ayanokoji."

She lowered her hand and crossed them together on her desk. "Who are your parents?"

A low whisper echoed though the class room. Did something like that really matter? There was a low dose of venom in that question and I resisted the urge to snap at her. "My mother died recently and my…father…" God that word tasted bad. "…is Izo Nakamoto president of Nakamoto Steel."

"Any other questions?" The teacher asked.

"Sensei she didn't answer my question. She only told us who her father was."

"Miss Nakamoto please answer the rest of the question." Oh her voice had just dropped to a colder tone. Was this topic just as important to the staff?

I think I might be screwed. I looked at the teacher then the girl. If I was anywhere else I would have pounded her. Still I promised Izo I would behave. "My mother was Alexandria McClain." Longing echoed in my voice and my chest tightened in loss. I miss her so.

"What did your mother do?" Ayanokoji asked again adjusting her auburn hair.

I glanced at the teacher, asking her if I had to answer these questions. She silently urged me on. Sighing I turned back to the class my chest hurting. "She was an artist in New York City."

Ayanokoji seemed to want to keep going but the teacher finally said something. "Nakamoto please take a seat." She scanned the room and waved me off. "There is one open behind Mr. Suoh."

I made my way to the back and settled down behind Suoh. The blond turned around towards to me tears welling up in his eyes. I smiled softly and titled my head in a way silently saying it was okay. I was afraid that if I didn't he would pounce on me.

His expression switched quickly then he smiled and pointed to his side. I glanced to see a boy with dark hair and glasses looking straight forward completely ignoring me. I forced another smile for him and readied for class.

* * *

**A/N: **_So what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and when I get **3 ** reviews i will put up the next one. **Good Reading!**_


	2. No Princess

_**AN: **__Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. I had two and I felt like putting this up anyways because that was close enough. __**Good Reading!**_

_**Summary: **__I don't belong in this world. I don't belong where the rich play their silly little games. I just want to go home and be with my friends. But I have no home anymore. Japan is where I live now but it will never be home. MoriXOC_

* * *

**No Princess**

The rest of class went by with no problems except for the fact that I now knew I had to brush up on my Japanese history. I had been so lost. The bell rang and students filled out. I was packing my stuff up to leave and I felt a hand wrap around my wrist gently. Glancing up I came face to face with Suoh. I jerked back slightly.

"Princess I would like you to meet Ootori Kyoya." He said waving a hand towards the boy with the glasses.

I scanned over the boy and nodded to him. He nodded back. I thought that was the end of our communications until Suoh smiled at me then the boy. I was totally confused.

"It seems she doesn't like the cool type." He sated looking at his friend.

"Cool type?" I asked tilting my head not understanding.

"Of course!" He said exploding in a massive shower of rose petals. Where the hell do they keep coming from with this guy? I thought looking around. "Kyoya here is the cool type while I am the princely type."

I looked over them. I guess it fit but I still didn't understand the need for types. "As interesting as this may be Suoh-san but we do need to get to our next class." I answered tucking the last of my supplies away before hiking the black book bag on to my shoulder.

He went into some dramatic pose and his eyes sparkled with tears. Suoh grasped my hand and looked at me. He seemed so sad. "I am sorry my dear princess but my next class is on the other side of the school. This is where we part ways for now."

"Um yeah okay." I said softly tugging on my hand. Why does he keep touching me?

"But Kyoya will escort you to your next class." He added with that brilliant smile of his. Yep Brit would surely melt at the sight of it. But that wasn't the point. He was dumping my on some random student who I think would shove me off the stairs. "Bye!" Suoh added before strutting out the door.

All I could do was stare at the empty door way. Turning my attention back to Ootori there was a slightly stunned expression on his face. Then it was gone and he was writing something down in a sleek black notebook. I leaned slightly up on my tiptoes trying to see when he snapped it closed. I looked up at him trying to figure out what he was thinking with that straight face of his. He started to walk away and I caught up to him. We walked in silence for a moment while I thought of something to say. I was good at actions and reactions but talking wasn't my thing.

"You're not going to call me princess as well, are you?" I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

"No, I do not believe that would be wise on my part." He answered in a business-like manner.

"Why?" I asked ignoring the looks I was getting from the female students as I tagged along behind Ootori.

He popped open his black notebook with one hand as he walked and adjusted his glasses with the other. Wow that was impressive. "My records show you have on several occasions assaulted several young men for referring to you as such." He read before snapping the object shut again.

I faltered in my steps. "Yeah like that isn't creeper material, right there." I mumbled forgetting my mask for a moment as I worked around the other students to keep up with the boy in glasses.

"Certainly not one must know who they will be associating with." He stopped short and I nearly ran into him. Ootori turned around and looked down at me with something that made my blood run cold. It was like there was a monster inside those dark eyes. "Tamaki is sometimes very naive but I would not allow him to associate with someone that would ruin his, mine or any of our friends' reputations. You have a passport of course."

I couldn't help it, I smirked. He wanted to play that game, fine let's play intimidation. I know that one well. Narrowing my eyes darkened them and with the smirk it made my face more angled and pointed losing almost all of the soft edges. "Yeah but don't need one. Yet you might."

The monster was gone replaced with a calm knowing smirk. Ootori took off to a classroom on his left. Damn it I lost. He wasn't trying intimidation he wanted me to break my mask and show him what was under it. He tricked me. That guy knew exactly what to do to make me slip up. Correction he wouldn't shove me off the stairs he would have someone do it for them. "I better watch him." I mumbled.

A tone sung though the halls noting that class was starting. I looked up from the floor which way did that jerk go? I flicked my head between class rooms and darted to the one on my left.

After an hour the tone chimed again and I glared at Ootori. I had originally ducked into the wrong classroom and had to explain that I got mixed up. Then had to explain to my proper teacher why I was late. The young man hadn't been as nice at the other one. Now I had an extra assignment and I blamed Ootori. He wasn't bothered by my glare burning a hole in the back of his head. I do not like him.

"Princess!"

The shout rang out and my glare faded into a sigh. Suoh was back. I played a smile across my face as I stood looking towards the door. The blond basically rushed over to the two of us with something the along the lines of worry on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked reaching out. "Did Kyoya do something wrong?" turning his look to the boy with glasses who seemed to be not paying attention. Oh he was good.

"No of course not Suoh-san, Ootori-san was the perfect gentleman." I said smiling softly. "Shouldn't we be going to the next class?" Ootori you don't know who you are messing with.

I found myself separated from Suoh again because he had music while I took an art class. They were near each other so he didn't assign any one to go with me. The art class ended with no problem so I went and waited across from the room to Music Room #1 where Suoh had entered. If they have to label it like that it usually means there is more than one.

I wanted to explore but my stomach growled in protest; reminding me that I had been too sick about going to a rich kid's school to eat breakfast. With my back was pressed against the wall and my bag at my side I just hung out there waiting for Suoh. The tone had chimed and students were filtering through the halls. Still he didn't come out of the music room. Several minutes passed and my stomach demand food again. A growl almost rose from my throat but I fought it back. _'Stay happy and act stupid.'_ I reminded myself pushing off the wall.

I leaned in the room just enough to see around the corner. Suoh was surrounded by a group of girls. They were all talking and chattering on about this and that. Some swooned his first name in a way that made me want to hurl. What is wrong with the women at Ouran?

"Excuse me Suoh-san." I said softly. Heads jerked towards me and I was met with a wall of glares. Oh this is perfect.

"Ryoko-chan!" He said wading through the girls with his hands high in the air. Did he just use my first name? Yep I am not making any friends today or ever by the looks those girls just gave me.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something." I said trying to make my voice light as I bowed slightly. "I was just wondering if you could point me in the way of the cafeteria."

A horrified look crossed his face and I couldn't help but snicker. He has such an available array of expressions it's funny. "I'm sorry princess…" Yep there went my smile. "…I completely forgot about it being lunch." Turning on his heels sharply he bowed to the girls. "My apologies but I must escort Ryoko-chan to the cafeteria." He turned back towards me and something wicked passed through my mind.

"Tama-chan…" I said with a cute voice and laced my arm in to his. "…It's so kind of you to spend the whole day showing me around." He seemed to brighten up and started talking as we walked away. I glanced back to see the girls glaring daggers at me. Well laying low and playing dumb is boring anyways.

Half way to the lunchroom or what I dub as half I moved a step away from him. It had been strange to touch someone like that. Suoh had been almost quite the whole time and I adjusted my bag looking around the hall trying to find something to talk about.

"How do you like the school so far, princess?" He said and I stopped short.

That name was getting old. I sighed and loosened my ponytail. "Suoh-san, can you refrain from calling me that?" I asked holding my hair band in my mouth as I ran my fingers though my hair to adjust the height.

"But…" He started seeming clearly confused.

Closing my eye I tipped my head and sighed again. This place was tiresome. "I understand the gesture and your implications but I don't take it the way most girls would." I said twisting the tie tight in my hair before checking it and dropping my hands. "It's more of an insult to me than praise." Looking back at him I jerked back. Tear were forming in his violet eyes while he had a look of pure horror on his face. No not tears I can't take tears. "But you can call me Ryoko or Ro like my frien…" I paused the need to stop his outburst overrun with pain. "…my friends use too."

My heart tightened and I bit down hard on my lip. I was alone in a new country with no friends, a father I knew nothing about and an empty house except for several staff members. Worst off I was in a school with kids I could never get along with, never connect with. I was completely al…

"Royoko-chan?" A voice softly interrupted my inner monologue. My eyes twisted up to see Suoh looking at me with worry across his face. "Are you alright?" I blinked at him a few times. "Your hand." He said carefully taking my wrist turning it palm side up.

Looking down I saw what he meant. I had dug my nails into my palm leaving four distinct crescent shapes with blood slowly seeping from them. I pulled at my hand softly and he released it. "Thank you for your concern Suoh-san but I think I'll go to the infirmary to have this looked at."

"Maybe I should take you?"

"No thank you. I have troubled you long enough." I said bowing my head. "I will see you after lunch." Turning I started to walk away.

"Alright, the nurse is very nice so no need to worry." He said as we parted ways.

I felt bad lying to the guy but I wasn't going to the nurse on my first day. So I slipped into the girl's bathroom. Looking around the bathroom was a reminder that I was out of place. It was even done to be impressive. I continued to stare at the different accepts of the room when in the quiet I heard the sound of blood hitting marble. Glancing down the small pool was obvious on the white floor. Sighing I went to the sink. Looking at myself in the mirror I touched the small scar on my nose then the faded one on my cheek and finally the one that was across my forehead. I scowl at my own reflection.

"Princess, yeah that's a good one."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Well there you go another chapter with a little of Ro hatting on herself. So as a clue the first three chapters are her first day at Ouran then the fourth chapter jumps to a week later. Not all are going to work out like that but I just wanted to let you know. Bye guys and as always _**Good Reading!**


	3. Sleeping in the Girl's Room

_**AN: **__Hi guys! Yes I updated chapter two again because __**SmolderingBlackRose**__ pointed out a mistake in the text. _

_**Warning**__**:**__ Ryoko has a foul mouth!_

_**So a shout out to the reviewers;**_

_**Clockwork's Apprentice**__: I'm glad you find it interesting._

_**Kaylee-sempai**__: Thanks for the review._

_**SmolderingBlackRose**__: Yes he is trying to push her towards the Host Club but that is what I think Tamaki would do. I actually thought I was being subtle about it. I know the talk of type was there but it never actually got into mentioning the Host Club. As for that sentence I fixed it, thank you for noticing. I knew what it said so it wasn't wrong to me when I read it._

_Glad everyone is enjoying the story and thanks again for the reviews. __**Good Reading!**_

_**Summary: **__I don't belong in this world. I don't belong where the rich play their silly little games. I just want to go home and be with my friends. But I have no home anymore. Japan is where I live now but it will never be home. MoriXOC_

* * *

**Sleeping in the Girl's Room**

_Sun blazed down on the concrete jungle as I vaulted over a wall. Hitting the ground in a roll I popped up looking over my shoulder while moving out of the way. Sitting down next to a girl with pink tipped black hair and a bleached blond boy I tried to calm my breathing as we waited. I could hear it; uneven footsteps._

"_He is totally going to bite it." The boy snickered softly pulling out his phone._

"_Jack it's not funny! We have to get this right if we're going to win the match." The pink haired girl snarled shoving the boy._

"_Whatever, Brit." He scoffed holding up his phone recording._

"_The kid is too slow. He is nearly two minutes behind us." I said lying back in the grass. Raising my hand I was able to block out some the sun to see the clouds between the decaying buildings. It wasn't pretty or safe but it was our playground._

"_We need a fourth to compete." Brit growled becoming annoyed._

"_So why don't we find someone with some talent and not your lame ass cousin?" Jack and I exchanged a high-five while laughing at the comment._

_Brit started to say something when a yell rang out. It was clear that her cousin Markus had tumbled over the wall and smacked the ground with a thud. I let out a snort of laughter and tipped my head to see Jack busy trying not to die from laughing as he was on his phone. That was defiantly going to be online. _

"_Get off your asses and help me you idiots!" Brit yelled. "I think he broke something!"_

_I jerked up in to a sitting position. "Fuck!" The word left my mouth before I could help it. Jack had somehow already gotten over to them as I scrambled to my feet._

"_Ro come on!"_

"_I'm trying!" I cried out to my friends as they waved me over. No matter how fast I ran I couldn't reach them. Darkness began to set in closing me off from my friends, my life lines._

"_Brit, Jack wait for me!" I yelled searching the darkness for them._

"_Ryoko." A voice called soft and long dragging out my name, calling me. I stopped and looked around. _

"_Mom!?" It was my mom she wanted me to come home. The dark gave no hint of where any one was. She called to me again in her soft wanting voice. I screamed to her trying to find her._

"_Wake up, my darling." It was almost a whisper in my ear._

"_Mom!" I whipped around expecting to see her but I was alone. Tears burned at my eyes and I hugged myself calling to her again._

"_Hey wake up."_

_I didn't know that voice. "Hello?" I called out. There was no response. There was suddenly pressure of a hand on my shoulder._

"Wake up."

Reactions set in the moment I was more awake than asleep. Though sleep blurred vision I could make out a figure above me. My right came up and grabbed the intruder's shoulder while my other pushed off the soft cushioning. The blur fell back with a short gasp and I planted my knees on either side of its hip. I blinked a few times and finally my vision cleared up.

Wide brown eyes gazed up at me in surprise. He wasn't bad looking with the auburn hair and petite features a little girly but still cute. Something clicked in my head as I realized I was in a girl's bathroom.

"What are you, some kinda pervert?" I asked with a slight growl. His eyes got wider and he shook his head. I would have normally believed him but something wasn't right. "A boy in girl's bathroom, Yeah I would call that a pervert."

"Normally no one is in here after school."

His voice was the softest guys' voice I had … wait. What did he say? "Did you say after school?"

"Yeah classes ended about half an hour ago." He deadpanned.

I jerked back as if his word burnt and in a sense they did. "No, no, no, this can't be I fell asleep at lunch." I was off the boy and pacing back in forth in a panic. Izo would have a fit if he finds out I skipped three classes. Oh god the driver was going to pick me up, now I've made him wait.

"I don't think it would be a big deal."

I turned on him with a glare. The boy was standing up cleaning off his blazer and slacks from hitting the ground. "Not a big deal Izo is going to slaughter me."

"I didn't think rich kids worried about that." He asked blinking at my growl.

"Rich kids?" I asked tipping my head. "I'm not exactly use to this way of life. Mom would have wrung my neck not sure about Izo." It was true. I had only spent an uncomfortable fight and several awkward dinners with Izo. I'm really not sure how he will react to the news of me cutting class.

"You're not from a wealthy family?"

"Not originally but I recently moved in with Izo, my father. I really don't know how to act. Why?" I asked eying him.

"You really looked the part. I saw you with Tamaki earlier."

"Oh Suoh," I couldn't resist a small groan. "Man that guy is over the top." I mumbled waving my hand. There was a distinct giggle and I couldn't help. "Well since I've ruined my rich kid disguise I have to ask. Why is there a dude in the girl's bathroom?"

He looked at me and then glanced around. "I'm not a boy." He said calmly.

I quirked an eyebrow and looked at him. "Really?" He nodded. "Oh well sorry for calling you a pervert then. I'm Nakamoto Ryoko, second year." I held out my hand with a nervous laugh.

"Fujioka Haruhi, first year." He…She said taking my hand.

"Well, we traded secrets and I'm going to die when I get home but it was nice to meet you Haruhi. If by chance I do show up to school tomorrow you wouldn't mind not telling anyone how I actually act and I'll keep the secret that you're a girl."

"I think that would work Ryoko-sempai."

I stuck out my tongue feeling confident in doing so with Haruhi around. "Please don't call me that, it feels strange. Ryoko or Ro will be fine."

Haruhi agreed and we said our goodbyes. I rushed down the stairs and outside towards the pick-up location hoping the driver was still there. I spotted Izo's limo and had a moment of rejoice as I rushed towards it. Not even waiting for the driver to open the door I flung myself into the back seat.

"Can you take me to the house, please?" I asked as he got back in the front seat. It bothered me that I couldn't address him as anything other than driver because I couldn't get him to talk to me. The others around the house introduced themselves or answered me when I asked their names but this driver didn't. He was also the head of the staff. Which I thought was a strange combo but I wasn't the head of the house hold.

It didn't take long to reach Izo's home. It was only a ten minute drive from the school. As I exited the limo I looked up at the large mansion. From what I had heard around the size of the mansion wasn't actually all that big. Yet after living in one bedroom or studio apartments my whole life it was huge for me. Proceeding in I came face to face with an older woman in a blue maids outfit with a long skirt. She held a silver tray with a note on it. The color of the tray matched the color of her short hair.

"Thanks Kiko." I said scooping up the note. Heading towards my room I counted doors. After a month living in Izo's home I still didn't know my way around. I counted steps, doors, paintings and how many songs I could hum to find different rooms. I finally got to my bedroom and opened the door.

The room was bigger than some apartments we had lived in. It had a huge closet and an attached bathroom. It was done in soft tans and reds but I had no say in that. The walls were coated with band posters and things of such. I had embraced that part of Izo's life. I loved to buy music and with the extra money he gave me I could fill an Mp3 player plus three.

Dropping my bag I changed into sweat pants and a baggy tank top before lying out on my larger than life bed with the note. Flipping it open I scanned it. Turns out Izo was going away for the next month on business so it was just going to be me and the staff in the mansion. Crumpling the note I tossed it to the side and stood stretching. I found my running shoes and stepped out of my room. Now which way was the front door again?

* * *

_**AN: **__Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter but to me it feels like a cope out but it needed to be done. Also I fixed the summary for the main page and adjusted the sentence that was wrong in chapter two. So to everyone as always…__**Good Reading!**_


	4. A Boy and His Guardian

_**AN**__**: **__Hi guys and welcome back to __**Never Home **__I hope you are all are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. Also I need to stop reading other fan-fictions when I'm trying to write mine. That's what you get for having a short attention span. _

_**Warnings**__**:**__ Again Ryoko has a foul mouth._

_**So a shout out to the reviewers;**_

_**SmolderingBlackRose: **__No need to say sorry I am glad for your input and everyone interprets things differently._

_**Moonstar66**__: lol well the truth is I'm 5'9 and the shortest in my family who are all 6 feet or more so I am short compared to my family. I hope you can excuse the short joke._

_Glad everyone is enjoying the story and thanks again for the reviews. __**Good Reading!**_

_**Summary:**__I don't belong in this world. I don't belong where the rich play their silly little games. I just want to go home and be with my friends. But I have no home anymore. Japan is where I live now but it will never be home. MoriXOC_

* * *

**A Boy and His Guardian**

The next day didn't go as planned. I had simply wanted to go to school take my classes and with no issues. I was late to begin with and the halls were empty by the time I got to school. The sound of my Mary Janes hitting the tiles echoed off the walls. I tried to turn down another hall at full speed but the tread on the formal shoes were not made for that.

I let out a very un-lady like grunt as I hit the ground. I glared down at my feet as I slowly rose. These shoes were useless. Making my way carefully to my first class I slipped in just before the tone and took my seat behind Suoh. He looked at me with slight worry and I smiled. That was all it seemed to take as the blond smiled back at me.

Ootori was different. He never fully looked at me but kept flicking his eyes my ways before writing something into his notebook of knowledge. That thing had to have some good secrets because it seemed like he never missed the littlest bit of information. Which I will admit worried me. It was after class when I was packing up when Suoh popped up in my vision. I jerked back with a stifled yelp and looked at him.

"Can I help you Suoh-san?" I asked politely with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" He said concern lacing his voice.

"Of course I am." Standing up I fought back a wince as a twinge of pain rose from my ankle. "Why would you ask?"

"You never showed back up after you went to the infirmary!" Oh this wasn't good. He snapped his hands on my shoulders and tears welled in his eyes. "What happened? Was it that bad? Did you need stiches?"

I looked up at Ootori as he wrote in his notebook. His eyes would flick up now and again. "Suoh-san, it's okay really. I just fell asleep in the infirmary." I said laughing softly. "I guess I haven't settled with the time changes and everything." There was no need to inform him that I skipped classes and me sleeping most of the day isn't strange.

Suoh looked back at me eyes clear and a determined look on his face. "Oh course, that must be it!" He picked up his bag and began to walk out of the room. "On to the next class!"

I watched his walk off and felt relief fill me as I gathered up my bag. "What is wrong with him?" I mumbled shaking my head.

"I have no idea."

I jumped back and snapped my head up to see Ootori still standing beside me. I shot him a glare and shouldered my bag.

"By the way, you don't expect me to believe that story." He said coolly.

"What story?"

He leaned close whispering. "You weren't in the infirmary." I felt my spine chill as he walked away. "I checked."

"Creeper." I growled when I thought he was out of ear shot. Rubbing my neck as I took off too my next class.

The next few classes went by and it wasn't until lunch when the twinge in my ankle returned. It made me falter slightly in my normal wide stride. It still wasn't a bother; nothing a little walking couldn't cure. I had managed to slip away from Suoh so I could find some peace somewhere on the campus. The guy had wanted to eat lunch together so we could get to know one another. Don't get me wrong he seems like a nice guy just a little to daydreamer for me; while Ootori on the other hand would be like getting to know a Cobra.

Carefully I slipped outside and began crossing the massive campus. I might as well find a spot and eat there while the weather holds out. I couldn't fight a sigh that escaped. After that I would have no excuse not to eat lunch with Suoh and Ootori. I soon found myself walking by a hedge maze. The grounds of the school were amazing. No pun intended. They were wonderfully kept. Flower and trees were manicured and pruned to perfection. I was caught up at looking at the roses and their different colors.

"These must have been bred special." I mumbled glancing around before ducking closer to smell them. I had worked at a flower shop to help mom out and had fallen in love with blue roses. But the plants never lasted more than a few years before the color was almost faded out. These plants looked several years old and all I could think was someone was out here painting the roses. I smiled a brushed by the dark blue roses to find a spot to eat lunch.

I rolled my eyes as I scanned the surrounding area. "Crap this place is huge." I sighed and stretch almost ready to give up when I spotted a large old cherry tree on top of a hill. It seems to draw me in and I smiled. The branches looked strong as I made a path for it. I peered up into the branches and smiled wider. It would be perfect.

Shucking off my bag I took off my shoes and socks tucking them next to my bag as I pulled out a brown paper bag. Rolling it tight I bit down on the folded paper and backed up. Lining up my run I sprinted forward. My left foot connected then my right and pain filled my ankle as I pushed off. Grabbing the lowest branch I hauled myself into the limbs.

Pushing in close to the trunk I set my bag in my lap and jerked up my dress bottom to pool around my hips with my black spandex shorts showing. I looked down at my ankle and rubbed it. There was no discoloration so I wasn't worried. It was going to be sore for a while. "Must have done more damage than I thought." I mumbled and leaned back into the trunk before tucking into my lunch.

It was a very nice day. The wind was blowing gently and the old cherry swayed slightly in the breeze. I couldn't help but smile as I bit into my peanut butter and raspberry jelly sandwich. It reminded me of my mother she always had packed it for me. She hadn't always been attentive or there but somehow she always remembered to pack me a lunch. It didn't matter if she was coming up on a deadline or in the middle of a three week slump. There would be a brown bag in the refrigerator with my lunch in it. She even packed extra when my friends and I were going to be gone all day.

With my mother fresh on my mind I studied the area from my higher advantage point. She would have loved getting to draw this place. My line of sight settled on an older style building that didn't seem to fit with the rest of the school. It was at the bottom of the hill my cherry tree over looked. It looked as if it was out of some other era. The path way leading up to it and the nearby area was designed to match the style dojos you saw in old movies.

I studied it more with a smile until I noticed a boy a little older than me in clear view through a window swinging what looked to be a wooden sword. He was dressed in what looked like some kind of gear but it was hard to tell what he was doing exactly. Yet from where I sat I could clearly make out the practiced moves. They were defined and probably exactly as he was taught. Yet the form and moves were so … It was hard to put into words but I made my heart feel light as if I had just completed a run.

The boy stopped and removed his helmet. He shook his head most likely removing sweat from his hair when a little blond boy came running into view with what I assumed was a towel. The taller boy took it and started to dry his dark hair. I leaned a little too far forward engrossed in watching that I started to slip. A loud yelp escaped across my lips as I locked my legs and arms onto the tree. My dress hung around my hips and flared in the wind like a damn flag.

Who could miss that yellow dress mixed among green leaves? I stuck my tongue out at the thought of embarrassment. Pulling myself back up right I settled back into my spot and dared to look back to see if they saw me. Yet to my surprise they were gone from the window. I ducked my head down lower to see the entrance way. Sure enough they were walking out as if they never saw me. Not being able to fully see I decided to drop down out of the tree. I leaned over the branch with my stomach balanced and dropped back my hands tightly wrapped around it.

Letting go I made sure to land mostly on my uninjured ankle with a soft thud. I let the rest of my body follow down so I was left in a crouch my hands in the soft grass. Standing I kept in close to the tree trying to hid myself. The two walked away from the dojo never noticing me. A smile slipped across my face and I could only think of a child and his guardian yet they both seemed to be wearing the high school uniform.

Grabbing my bag I shouldered it when I felt another gust of wind pick up. It pushed me forward away from my hiding spot and my red hair flared around my face blocking my vision ad my dress pressed to the back of my legs. I ran my free hair through my hair pushing it back over my shoulder when I noticed the little blond had stopped. He was pulling at the taller boy's sleeve and pointing up the…hill…at…

A blush flared across my face as the other one turned to look up. I was frozen for a moment as his gaze landed on me. I saw him tilt his head slightly before the blond was up leaning over his shoulder waving. That did it. I snatched my shoes up and sprinted back to the school without looking back.

It was too late by the time I realize I had lost my socks somewhere in the process of running too go back and look for them. I was pulling on my second shoe when I was basically tackled from being with an ear splitting "Ryoko-Chan." My shoe went flying and I landed rough on my right foot pained and I grunted.

"H..hello Suoh-san." I said trying to balance out the pain but paused when my shoe was held up in my face.

"What reason could you possibly have to not be wearing your shoes or socks?" Ootori asked half glaring at me from behind his glasses. Suoh stepped around to look at me confused. I dipped my head and looked away cursing.

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: **_Well there you go the next chapter and Ryoko caught sight of Takashi and Honey for the first time. Please give me a little review if you see fit to. Thanks guys and as always __**Good Reading!**_


	5. Trouble with Princesses

_**AN**__**:**__ Hi guys and welcome back to Never Home I hope you are all are having as much fun reading this as I am writing it. Also I need to stop reading other fan-fictions when I'm trying to write mine. That's what you get for having a short attention span._

_**Warnings**__**:**__ Again Ryoko has a __**Foul mouth**__ and __**injuries **__are prevalent in this chapter._

_**So a shout out to the reviewers;**_

_**SmolderingBlackRose: **__Oh wow thanks *blushes madly* I actually had to go back and read to see what you meant about the scene. _

_**RougeReaper: **__Thanks, I'm glad you like Ryoko. And I'm trying to update regularly._

_**Kaylee-sempai: **__I actually always thought that when I saw Kyoya scribbling in his book._

* * *

**Trouble with Princesses and Science Projects**

The next couple of days were uneventful save the sharp glares I was getting from the female population. Mostly it was from Ayanokoji and her little posse of girls. They had been watching me the whole week and I was a little unnerved by it. I was use to the girls back home that would jump you in the bathroom and you would be lucky to get out of there without any major damage. It was fast and unexpected like an attack from a dog you had known for years. Yet these girls seemed to plot and plan like a pack of animals.

I kept running into them though out my days. Well more actually they kept running into me. I have never met a wall more often than the ones in Ouran. All these quick jerks from the shoves or avoiding them was not helping my ankle which had taken a turn to swell slightly. I was sitting at the base of my cherry tree for lunch on Friday because of it. I leaned back into the warm trunk enjoying the silence when I heard it; the soft sound of a door sliding open then closing.

I peered down the hill to see the boy and his guardian walking away from the dojo. The little blond looked up the hill like he has done every day since they first spotted me. He waved just as big and wildly as he did the first time. I held my hand up in response and it looked like the little one got excited and the tall one looked up at me. I pulled my hand back and stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth looking away.

Hell, I didn't know what it was. I was nervous to know that tall boy saw me. It was stupid and childish whatever it was. I didn't know his name but still it made my heart feel lighter whenever he looked my way. I had spotted him several times in the hall and the feeling was the same that is I normally when got checked by one of Ayanokoji girls. I stuck my tongue out at the thought of them. They always seemed to get me when I was slightly distracted. They had tried when I wasn't and ran into another person or kissed the wall themselves.

I reached into my bag to grab the apple tucked inside when my hand hit something sharp. Whatever it was bit in to my skin and I jerked my hand back with a yelp. I looked at my hand to see several small pin pricks dripping blood. Glancing down I saw my bag where I had dropped it and there were needles pressing thought the paper. Tipping it over the apple fell out of the bag, it was full of needles. How I had missed it though my whole lunch was unknown but now that I found it I wasn't exactly sure what to make of it.

Carefully I picked up the tainted fruit and looked over it. There were over twenty little needles sticking out of it. I pressed it against the tree pushing in all the pieces of metal. I wiped my hand in the grass removing most of the blood then wrapped the apple in my lunch bag. The only trash cans I had spotted were in the cafeteria so I decided to go there first. Making sure to put my socks and shoes on so I didn't happen to run in to Ootori bare foot again and get another lecture on the things expected of students at Ouran I got up to go inside.

Walking in the empty halls was nice as I didn't need to be that aware of who was there. If anyone showed up in the hall I would notice them. Those were my exact thoughts when I ran into someone. Falling forward I lost my grip on the bag and it tumbled forward as I fell knocking the other person down. Instinct kicked in and I reached out one hand to cradle the others head while my injured hand hit the ground. Under our combined weight and force pain fluxed through my hand. Pain spilt though my mind and my arm shook trying to hold us up.

"Ry..Ryoko?" The voice of the other brought me to open my eyes. There was Haruhi under me again. I snorted a laugh though the pain and sat back helping her sit.

"I think we need to stop meeting like this, people will talk." I laughed and rubbed my hand. Haruhi smiled lightly and giggled. I paused as I looked at her. Wow people in this school must be blind not to notice she is a girl. When she laughs and smiles it's like she beams femininity.

'_I defiantly couldn't do that.' _I thought slightly bitter looking down at my calloused hand.

"I agree."

"What?" I asked dumbly looking up.

"We need to stop bumping into one another." Haruhi said standing up brushing herself off.

"Yeah." I said rubbing the back of my head trying to forget my insecurities.

"Here." She held out a hand to help me up. I went to reach or it when I noticed some of the pin pricks were bleeding again and pulled my hand back. I smiled pushing up with my other to half spin up to a crouch and then stand to my full height.

"Thanks for the offer." I mumbled with a smile brushing off my dress with my clean hand.

"Oh did you drop this?" Haruhi asked bending over to pick up the paper bag with the tampered apple.

"Wait, don't!" I snapped a second too late and she grabbed it jerking her hand back with a wince. The offending fruit hit the floor and Haruhi grabbed her hand. "You alright, Haru?"

"Yeah but what is in there?" She said looking at her hand.

"Oh well…" I sighed grabbing the bag by the twisted part where I knew it was safe. I spotted some blood on her hand and felt my whole body stiffen. "Let's take care of your hand."

"I have some Band-Aids in my bag." She said.

"Then we'll go to the bathroom and was your hand and I'll tell you about the bag." She nodded and picked up her bag as we headed to the bathroom.

Stopping outside the doors I looked from boys to girls. "Um?" I looked at her then back at the doors.

"Just go in the girls' one." She said shoving me lightly.

We entered and I spotted a garbage can. I made a disgusted noise. How could I forget there are garbage cans in the bathrooms? I tossed the bag in and turned to see Haruhi washing her hands. I copied her idea to get the dried blood off my hands. Producing a small first aid kit she wrapped a Band-Aid around her injured finger. I grinned when I saw her flinch a little.

"Do you need someone to kiss it and make it better?" I cooed drying off my hands. She shot me a playful glare and I held up my hands in peace. I laughed slightly and tossed the paper towels into the trash over the cause of the problem.

"So what was in the bag?"

I looked at her a little ashamed. "I was trying to get rid of an apple someone had spiked with needles." Her eyes opened with shock and then flared down in a slight glare. I was going to continue when I heard a door open. I looked around and then back at her. "Maybe we should get out of the bathroom before anyone comes in here and sees a boy in the girl's room."

"That sounds like a good idea." She said. I poked my head out of the bathroom and checked the hall before waving her out. We continued down the hall and she looked up at me wanting to know something.

"Yes?" I asked curious about her thoughts.

"Does that happen often?"

"The apple?" She nosed sharply. "No that was the first time for that but I did find some of my notes from class shredded the other day. Which reminds me…" I thought about asking Ootori because I was sure he kept immaculate note but then my mind caught up with my brain and decided against it. I wonder if Suoh will lend me his notes. "I wonder if he even takes notes." I mumbled thinking it over.

"Have you told anybody?"

My eyes flicked to her than back up. "No, it doesn't seem that important." I said shrugging. "As long as no one else gets hurt." I dipped my head and looked at her. "I am sorry about that Haru."

She looked up at me with such an innocent smile my heart nearly broke. "It's alright not like you meant for me to pick it up." He face shifted to a slight frown and she continued. "You should tell someone."

"I don't know who did it." I lied straight faced.

"Well at least tell someone that you are getting picked on. It could get worse."

"The worst they could do is get me expelled and then I would be stuck a Lobellia." I stuck my tongue out. "Those girls there are weirder that the ones here. Present company excluded."

She smiled and the tone chimed for lunch to be over. "Guess I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." She started to walk off when a thought crossed my mind. "Hey Haruhi!" I took a few long strides to stop beside her again. "You're smart right?"

Blinking a few times Haruhi gave me a strange look. "Yeah?"

"I know this is weird but could you tutor me in history some. I have no clue as to what is going on." I rubbed the back of my neck as I tucked my other hand in my pocket. This was embarrassing.

"I don't know what they would teach in your class so I'm not sure it would help."

"No I meant like what you learned up until now." I said looking away a small blush creeping across my face. "I don't know the first thing about Japanese history."

She thought it over of a second then fished out a piece of paper from her bag. Writing something down she handed it to me. "I'll be happy to help the best I can Ryoko. This is my address and the phone number at the apartment."

I nodded and took her pen scribbling down my phone number and address on another piece of paper. "This is mine. If you wanna come over other than to study just give me a call, okay?"

Haruhi nodded and started to head to her classes while I went to mine. I couldn't help but smile. I was getting help with history. As the day went on I settled into the last class of the day science. I sat behind Suoh half paying attention the other half out the window asleep. My ankle would twinge every now and again pulling me back to the class. I must have dozed off for a moment because the next thing I knew saw Suoh sitting next to me talking loudly.

"Isn't this wonderful Ryoko?"

I looked over at him slightly confused. "What do you mean Suoh-san?"

"He is referring to the fact that the three of us are partners."

I snapped my head up to the front of my desk looking over at Ootori. "Partners?"

He adjusted his glasses and shot me a half glare. "You weren't paying attention?"

"Um…" I rubbed the back of my neck then looked at Suoh. "I'm sorry I haven't been sleeping a lot."

Suoh's eyes widened and he tackled me. "Oh you poor princess." He pressed his face to mine hugging me tight and my face flare up.

"It's…no…not that bad Suoh-san." I said trying not to stutter yet he still didn't let go and it was getting harder to breath.

"Tamaki release Miss Nakamoto so we may discuss our topic."

"But Mommy…" Suoh whined but still released me.

I looked at Suoh then at Ootori who was adjusting his glasses. "Mo…mommy?" I questioned looking at the dark haired boy waiting. I received nothing as he opened a notebook.

"As I was saying we have a science project to do together and I believe that it will be simple if we follow my plan."

I resisted the urge to sigh as he began to explain how we were going to do the science project.

* * *

**A/N: **_There we go guys chapter 5 of Never Home. Thanks again and please Review._


End file.
